halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firefight
New Article? This is just a thought, but... I think we should separate Halo 3:ODST's Firefight with Halo Reach's Firefight. Halo Reach's firefight is referred as Firefight 2.0 right? And if some people are here to look something up on 2.0, but read the ODST's firefight, then its not good... just a thought. -Spartan331 10:29, 14 August (UTC) Gruntocalypse I can see it in my head. Spartans grabbing the DMR, taking 12 headshots, and quickly panicing when they notice that there is over 30 more waiting. "Boom! Headshot! . . . RELOAD YOU PIECE OF JUNK!!!!!!" *Whirrrr....Kabooom!* if i turn off my console in the middle of a match do i get the credits i earned in the match Canon This mode is non-canon, right? I mean, Johnson is somewhere else during this time, right? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Is anything that occurs during a game of Slayer considered canon? Nope, and neither is this. Also, Johnson is on Delta Halo. -DinoBenn 03:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New map in firefight i'm new at Bungie and i wanted to leak a photo of fire fight maps heres one :Okay, I have to say this, because there's always the chance you really are what you say you are. Thanks for the attempt, but you really shouldn't do this. Its probably illegal, and could get you fired, which we'd hate to be the cause of. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Secondly, that photo is from a scene of Floodgate. Not a firefight map.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it's not really a scene from Floodgate. It's actually the Secret Room On The Ark which was used in the cutscene for the end of Floodgate. But yeah, that picture is not from ODST. Nice try though. General Heed 04:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) It's so annoying when some guest (who doesn't even sign they're posts) tries to pass of as someone from bungie with a fake screen shot. I've heard of this glitch before I think too. Not trying to be a conspiracy theorist, but they could have been someone from bungie messing with us, which i doubt.Papayaking 20:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a fake.--Fluffball Gato 21:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) this is a fake but I would like to see Bungie add on new Firefight maps. FatalSnipe117 17:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also his spelling is terrible. (;,;) 13:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) fire fight perms acording to bungie the player can put together a armor from the characters he/she unlocked.someone said it doesnt belong in the armor perms section so does that mean it belongs here.and also it is said the player can remove his/her helmet--Spartanc18 20:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, I wonder what alternate armor the ODST's will be able to use, and if Johnson can use them too.Papayaking 20:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the latest ViDoc confirms that you can't do that. In the ViDoc it shows selecting a character and having only the option of taking their helmet off.. //--TehK (tok) 20:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :You can't remove the helmet for "The Rookie" and Sgt. Johnson. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Two player Can you play this mode two player with a friend. You know, two controllers plugged into the same Xbox? -Audun 11:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Snore 12:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) what do you like better matchmakeing or regular i like match makeing cause you can earn more credits but like regulaer cause i can customize it to get more pionts Forge? Can you forge a Firefight map? Y'know, like place the weapons and spawn points, or possibly even new things like, where the phantoms land or the quantity of enemies. No.--Yoshie34 14:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Yoshie34 The option to forge in firefight is unlikely, mostly due to the fact that it would interferer with balancing and allow users to aquire enemy unreachable camping spots and have access to over powered weapons. Besides, if it did have forge it would have been leaked onto youtube along with all the other vids of ODST. --Socky September 12, 2009 (UTC) Marines? I swear that when i was looking at some of the new ODST screens on Bungie i saw that there were marines. Whether these are campaign shots or not i'm not sure. I haven't heard any news on being able to play as standard marines. Maybe i'm being stupid or maybe i've spotted something. What do you think? [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia']] 18:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) What you saw was probably NMPD officers, so far I haven't seen any marines nor heard of any in ODST - James 08:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Marines do appear in ODST, they've even been in official screenshots. Not in firefight though, that's only the players.--Jugus 08:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Marines only appear at campaign,just like what they did at other halo series:following you,got shoted,got killed...but you can't play as a marine.--nich1124,september 21, 2009 Maps What about Crater (Night) and Rally (Night)? No one put those maps on the page. Uiuiuy35 22:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :They are the same map, just in different time. Needless to say, it's there.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Scoring How does scoring work? The scoring works very similar to (if not just like) Halo 3's ''meta-game in which you can enable scoring on campaign missions. BrenMan 94 15:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's like the Halo 3 Meta-Game, but you only get more points for a kill. On a Halo 3 Meta-Campaign level on Easy you get like 2 points for killing a Grunt. On Firefigt you get like 70 points on Easy for a Grunt. Depending on which rank it is and how you killed the Grunt. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bonus Round It says you get a life for every 2000 points you get in the bonus round but thats not true because my team got over 10,000 points and no extra lives. * Are you sure that it was a bonus round and that you got all of those points in the bonus round and it wasn't your total? Dragonblaze-052 20:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I thought you have to get 2,000 points times the amount of players. So when you got 4 players you would need 8,000 points. I also thought that per set, the requirements would be doubled or increased by 2,000. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Match making some time do you think they'll have that as a update They will not. Unless there will be a major update. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) How many sets? I was told that there are a total of 10 sets. Is that true? EchostreamFanJosh there are more than 10 sets in total You can play as long as you want, there are infinite sets. It would be very good if you were only able to come to the tenth set on higher difficulties like Heroic and Legendary. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach firefight characters how are you actually ment to play as characters like cortana You dont actually plays a the character you just use their voice. And sign your postsFatgunn 22:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Holdout, and Glacier Found another map in an IGN screenshot, the image is blurred though, it's called Holdout http://xbox360media.ign.com/xbox360/image/article/111/1114803/halo-reach-20100820095508701.jpg. Also, from the leaked video (won't post), there's Glacier. 22:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC)\ :Holdout might actually be a Campaign mission... 22:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :As near as I can tell,all Firefight missions in Reach are based off of maps used in the campaign. DefiantHeretic (talk) 14:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Armory Firefight Voices Info Vid or it didn't happen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTpBhAowpCA Jorge - 10k Jun - 10k Emile - 10k Kat - 10k Carter - 100k I really don't know why Carter costs so much, maybe he plays an important role. I would edit this in myself but the article is locked....... *SPOILER* Don't look at this guy's other vids, he has Reach and is leaking it! *SPOILER* Editing Maps With Reach about to be released in a few weeks, I have really been curious about the new Firefight mode. Based on what I've read it sounds like it's going to be exceptional, and far superior to the ODST version. But what would really make Firefight just incredible for me would be complete map alteration and customization through Forge. I read somewhere in this article that map alteration would be allowed but I would like to know to what extent. Are you only allowed to alter how many weapons are on the map? Or how many spawn points, or the size of the map? Or can I you go all out and create entire bunkers and fortresses in the map, lay traps down right where the enemy spawns, and make it impossible for the enemy to beat you? If anyone has a clue, or would just like to sit here with me and think about how awesome that would be, lemme know! Thanks! TheDudeMarky False statement? "While members of Noble Team, and several other Halo characters have been confirmed to be unlocked as purchasable voices by default, it is known that there are other voices to unlock by other means.13" -- yet the source points merely to an image set, of which there are the standard 12 firefight voice characters, armor variants, and other things we now know are unrelated to voices. --Teancum 12:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Spartans V.S. Elites mode I think it's worth saying that players can play as Elites (against the Spartans) in any Reach Firefight mode, not just Versus. If you don't think so, just try it, 'cause I've done it... several times.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 04:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i got overkill useing a jetpack in these but i didn't get the gamerscore butthead4 I just set my color to blue and was wondering why all the covenant were showing up as allies. This clears up my confusion, thanks!Foxi Hooves 22:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Flood Seeing as this game type is non-canon what would people think about Bungie releasing a map pack for new firefight maps that feature flood? What do you think? Yes No Don't care Feel free to leave your opinions on this. - RASICTalk 11:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :it disappoints me that there were no flood in both games' firefight. 04:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :what do like better matchmakeing firefight or regular? butthead4 so the other day i was trying to 1 million points in firefight so i did unlimted lives invinceabilty no set limit and no time limit but after 15 mintues it ended Butthead4 Firefight Voice Usage Does anybody know how to use your Firefight voice? I have seen players online using their purchased voices but I have Pete Stacker and there seems to be no difference. Is there a specific thing that you must do to activate the voice? It can be hard to hear the voice sometimes. Something like a headshhot, sprees, multikills etc. will make him talk. If not you could jump your player off a cliff and he will most likely do a scream. Lt. Colonel Eli Reznov 16:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Reinforcement? The page for Halo Wars links the reinforcment mode here. Is it worth mentioning, or is it something unrelated? I hate to ask this, but I've never played this mode (Havn't downloded it, not enough points...)--Pantstall 15:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes its related to Firefight becuase its basically thee same thing. Lt. Colonel Eli Reznov 16:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Free roaming halo I think it would be good if bungie worked with bethesda to make one and it was like fallout and you could be a marine or a elite or something like that and if you were a human you could join the spartans or if you where an elite you could join the hounor guards. opinions and ideas please. I'm thinking more Mass Effect style where you're part of Gray Team and you try to stop a potential Halo activation. Lt. Colonel Eli Reznov 16:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) why Maybe more of a Dead Space 2 thing, with one team as the Flood, the other as like a team of humans and elites, the living try to do what MC did in HALO 3 and make the Halo Ring detonate and escape, then have the Flood must stop them from detonating it and escaping, one human or elite must stay behind to protect the control panel to make sure the flood don't deactivate it. (in response to the "why" question) Becuase Mass Effect is THAT awsome first of all guy above i know mass effect is awsome but i think it would be a good idea, secondly guy above him fail i mean you can go around the hole plante like a halo fallout or oblivion What does NEP mean? I was wondering what the parameters were of the different game types available in the Halo: Reach Firefight menu. Some of them, like Sniperfight and Fragfight, are pretty self-explanatory, but I was wondering about some of the details, like what the difference is between Arcadefight and Arcadefight NEP, for example. NEP must obviously stand for something, but I want to make sure that I pick the setup that I'll enjoy more. If anyone can give me an answer to this, I'd greatly appreciate it. It's a minor point, but it's been driving me crazy.... DefiantHeretic (talk) 14:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC)